


Twenty One Pilots: Levi and Eren's Crazy Band Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bands, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Divorce between parents, Emo Levi and Eren, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, I hope TOP doesn't hate me ;-;, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a talent show in Maria Highschool the childhood friends try their best to get the reward of 5,000 dollars into a lifetime of fame. Love,Betrayal, Angst, stolen car radios, migranes and so much more into this crazy roller coaster of Love And Fame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty One Pilots: Levi and Eren's Crazy Band Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY SINCE MY LOVE FOR 21 PILOTS IS OFF THE CHARTS HOPEFULLY YOU LOVE IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be very short so I'm sorry. This is a Prologue anyway.

It was an original day at Maria High School. Home of the Titans.

"Levi! Come on over here!" Hanji, Levi's friend(?), shouted from a distance waving hysterically. Levi was walking through the gate with his childhood friend, Eren Jeager. Levi isucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Dammit it's Shitty's Glasses again!" Levi hissed. Eren chuckled sighing.

"Don't be so cruel on her." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"She's a fucking psychotic demon!" Levi growled. Eren arched a eyebrow at Levi. "And you're not?" Levi glared at the tall teen but let it go easily. The squealing girl dashed toward them as she was holding a poster in her hand nearly ripping it. As she got there she kept jumping up and down. 

"What the hell is it?" Levi asked. 

"Oh my goodness!! Look! Look! The school is having a talent show!" Hanji squealed shoving the piece of paper in their face. Eren lowered the paper out of his face and commented, "They always do. Mostly every four years when it benefits the principal." Hanji nodded rapidly. 

"We won't be apart of some stupid talent show." Levi said heading to his closet. Hanji pouted for a little and smirked," Do you know what the award is?! Or should I say  _awards_." Levi stopped and turned around. "Look it has a granted 5,000 dollar award with a contract with a high music company. Also...they're looking for bands." Hanji added smirking wider. Eren  instantly ran to Levi and shouted,"We need to do this!" Levi stared hard at the beautiful brunette. A secret about the short teen was that he was in love with Eren ever since they met but never had the courage to tell Eren how he felt. Eren's eyes shimmered with hope. Levi sighed and said," Fine." Eren jumped with victory. Levi sighed as he licked his snake bite out of habit. They soon started to leave Hanji as they both go to their lockers in the high school. "I really like your [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=193495663), Levi." Eren said nicely. Levi nodded saying "Thanks." Th warning bell rung as everyone was making way to their first period. As Levi and Eren got inside the classsroom they sat at the back as usual. Eren instantly went into the band topic :"Levi! What should our title for our band be called?" Levi sighed and said,"How the fuck am I suppose to know. We were just aware of this shit 30 minutes ago."

"Oh come on what do you think? Uh how about the Survivors?" 

"No."

"Uh...For Humanity?"

"No."

"Twenty One Pilots?"

Levi looked over at the boy with light amusement to his eyes. "Not bad..." And with that Eren brightly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what do you want their song to be for the talent show?  
> 1) Car Radio  
> 2)Migraine  
> 3)Ride  
> Comment so you can vote on what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Vote for what you want their first song to be:  
> 1)Stressed Out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8esYwLKnIaY  
> 2)Car Radio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yvq3oz1Hezs  
> 3)Migraine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nyI7GwQqv0  
> 4)Ride : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63ClFFfc1Dk


End file.
